Innocence
by Isabel0329
Summary: Bella discovers an unexpected attraction, one that will change her very world and turn her life upside down. Rated M for girl/girl sex. AU, All-Human. OOC.


**A/N: Okay, this is something very different than what I normally write. I wrote this as a present for the bestest person in the entire world, manyafandom, and she gave me permission to post it. I'm rather nervous about the reception to this, so take it easy on me. **

**Warning! Girl on girl sex in this story, so if you're squeamish or offended by such I suggest you discontinue reading right now. **

Note: Stephenie Meyer owns everything. I just borrow the characters.

**Innocence**

_It started out as something innocent, something unknown. What it progressed to what something more. _

The early morning light of the room spilled through the curtains, giving the room a hazy, mysterious air. There was something about this morning in particular that added an extra air of that something special to her life.

She's been here before in this position, but this time it felt different. Like she'd stumbled upon something big that had changed her very world more than she'd ever expected. She hadn't gone out last night with the expectation of being here, but as usual things had progressed and she'd wound up in the last place she'd expected.

The warm body next to her stirred and a soft noise came from those delicate lips she'd kissed last night.

She couldn't help but marvel at this person next to her. The pale skin. The gentle curves. The delicate spots that she'd caressed and touched. She'd found out more about this person in one night than she figured any other person on the planet knew.

And what she'd learned was amazing.

XXXX

Alice came into her life unexpectedly, randomly. She walked into class and found this little sprite sitting in the middle of the room, crowd gathered around her. That was the first time Bella noticed her, noticed how she could affect the people around her.

The laughter she emitted was infectious. Her jokes were truly funny, something Bella found rare in another person. Yes, she liked to laugh, but nobody seemed funny enough.

Until Alice.

A few weeks went by and Bella began to notice things about the girl. She saw her out a few times at parties, but what those situations taught her about Alice was that she was different than everybody else. She carefully selected the people she was around so that she didn't have to be paired off with any particular person.

She commanded attention while still giving the proper dues to everybody else. Her smile lit up the room and everybody was drawn to her, yet nobody seemed to have her. Bella wondered about Alice's situation, if this careful separation was intentional or not.

But there were other things about Alice she noticed too.

The soft curve of her hips. The gentle sway she had when she walked. The short brown hair that was so dark it could easily be confused for black. The movement of her lips when she talked. Bella frequently found herself transfixed by Alice's lips.

The things she said. Oh lord, the things that girl said. It was as if she had no shame. It seemed she said everything that came to her mind and that there was simply no filter between her brain and her mouth. Some of the things were crude enough to make a truck driver swoon with embarrassment.

And yet, Alice never seemed to be embarrassed about anything. She openly shared everything that was going on in her life, the good and the bad. She shamelessly flirted with everyone, man and woman alike. Nothing seemed to be off limits with her.

Bella couldn't get enough.

She moved a few desks closer to hear Alice's conversations. She began to walk a few steps behind her when she left class, just to see what she would do when she left. When Bella went out, she hoped she'd see the other girl out and a few times she'd been rewarded.

A few times Bella thought she'd caught something in Alice's eye. Like there was something behind those spectacular pools of color that was aching to get out. A ghost of a past perhaps. But as soon as the specter had come, it was gone, replaced again with the careful façade that the short girl had apparently cultivated.

Bella longed to learn what went on behind those eyes. To see into the girl's head and know what was going on. She wanted to talk to her, listen to her, share everything with her.

After awhile, Alice was all she could think about. She tried to do other things to distract herself, but nothing helped. Normal activities that would distract her from life for a few hours proved fruitless, Bella's thoughts always straying back to the spiky haired pixie.

It bordered on an obsession. She was transfixed.

When she was away from her, she wondered what the other girl was doing. Where she was. Who she was with. If she was enjoying herself. If she was okay. If she was happy.

She wondered if Alice thought about her. If Bella's image ever crossed her mind like Alice's did in Bella's.

She wanted that. Badly. She wanted to know that Alice thought about her, even if it was just to notice her presence. Her existence.

Bella felt like she could die happy if Alice ever thought about her.

But she didn't have the guts to do anything. She'd never been timid by any means, but there was something about Alice that was just so intimidating. She was so bold and out there that Bella doubted that Alice would ever be interested in her. Alice could have anyone, after all she seemed to have enough suitors to take her pick from.

Despite this, Alice still never attached herself to anyone. Her hand was always lonely, her eyes always searching.

Bella wanted to be the one Alice was searching for. She wanted to be the one that Alice turned to, depended on, and yearned for. She wanted to be there when she woke up and when she went to sleep at night.

Bella did what she did best: she did nothing. She waited. She watched.

Always Alice. Nobody else all those days.

It was last night that everything changed.

Bella had been convinced to go out to another party. A dumb party. One with lots of drinking and groping couples. Great. Just what she needed. Not.

All she had wanted to do was curl up on the couch and spend a few hours after class desperately trying to get Alice's image out of her head before she crashed in bed, only to dream about Alice some more.

She'd been dragged there really. Against her will.

But the minute she walked in and spotted the spiky haired Alice, her night seemed to be looking up. Like always, Alice had a crowd gathered around her. She was as animated as always, telling a story about something or other that everybody seemed to be enjoying.

Bella had poured herself a drink in the kitchen and wandered back to where Alice was holding court. She'd wrangled through the mass of bodies to join the fringes of the group, just close enough to hear her, but far enough away that she wouldn't be tempted to do anything. No hands. No touching. That was one of Bella's rules. As much as she wanted to be with her, she couldn't bring herself to touch the gorgeous creature. The perfect creature.

She stood on the outskirts, just enjoying the show Alice was putting on. Every now and then Alice's eyes would catch hers and Bella imagined they would linger a bit longer each time. Her imagination was playing tricks on her she thought. There was no way.

During a lull in the show, Bella went to wander around the other groups of people. She wasn't bored with Alice by any means, but she also didn't want to seem like she was stalking her. She wanted to give her space to breathe, space to think. Space to miss her when she wasn't there.

The other groups weren't as interesting. Nobody was quite as fascinating as Alice. Nobody could tell stories like her. Nobody could hold her attention for longer than thirty seconds like Alice could. Nobody drew her in. Nobody else's eyes pleaded with her to stay in that special way only Alice's did.

So she went back.

Bella came around the corner into the room where Alice had been before and there she was. Standing right there in front of her. Her perfect body so deliciously close and just … there. Alice's scent overwhelmed her senses immediately. Cinnamon. Warm. Inviting. Earthy.

Beautiful.

It took everything in Bella's power not to just launch herself at Alice and pull her away from the crowds of people.

She needed to get away from Alice quickly if she wanted to maintain any shred of sanity or sliver of self-control. Bella moved to sidestep her and go around her, but it seemed Alice had a different idea.

She quickly moved to block her, and her tiny body once again was in front of Bella.

Alice reached out and grasped Bella's wrist, her tiny fingers curling around Bella's arm. Bella gasped at the sudden contact and even though every bit of her brain was telling her to pull away and run, her body wanted different.

Her body wanted to lean into the contact, to envelop her, to pull her in, to touch her more.

"Don't go," Alice quietly said and instantly Bella's body stilled.

"What?" Bella whispered, her eyes finding Alice's.

"Don't try and avoid me any more," Alice responded.

Bella was quiet for a moment, figuring out a response to Alice's request. She wanted nothing more than to not avoid her. She wanted to be around her. All the time.

"I'm not avoiding you," Bella finally said.

Alice sighed and turned away.

"It certainly seems that way to me. You've never talked to me even though you always seem to be there," Alice said.

"I'm just … trying not to get involved," Bella sighed.

Alice released her wrist and took one step into Bella. The air between them was growing heavy with the knowledge that things would never be the same after this conversation. Both of them knew this. Both of them knew that they would walk away changed, different somehow.

Neither of them knew exactly how much.

"Just please, don't go," Alice said, her voice heavy with emotion. "I don't want you to go."

Bella only nodded in response. How could she deny her? How could Bella turn down this wonderful creature she'd spend so long admiring from afar? Especially now, since she was right in front of her. Standing so close.

There didn't seem to be another option. There didn't seem to be another choice.

So she just went with what felt right.

"Okay."

Alice's fingers softly grazed up Bella's arm and a line of goosebumps followed her path. Bella shivered from the contact, despite the warm temperature of the party. There were too many people in too small of a space. The odor of sweat was prevalent in the air, but all Bella could currently smell was Alice. Alice and her cinnamon.

God, it was amazing.

Alice reached her hand up to Bella's cheek and gently cupped it. Their eyes connected and something seemed to break within Bella. The girl in front of her knew it too.

"Do you want to go somewhere and talk?" Alice asked. "My place is right next door."

Bella nodded and smiled at her. This was what she had dreamed about for so long. Fantasized. Being close to her. Getting to know her. Talking. Just simple talking.

Alice led the way through the crowd of people, shoving bodies aside when she needed to. For someone so small, she had amazing power. People just seemed to move aside for her, for her presence. It was like watching the Red Sea part. It was almost magical.

The air outside the apartment was cool and it brought some semblance of sanity back to Bella's muddled brain. Was she really here with Alice? Taking those few short steps to the brown apartment door?

Yes, she was.

When they were inside, Alice pulled her to the couch and sat her down. Bella could only give in. It was as if she had no will-power when it came to Alice. She'd always thought of herself as in control, but it seemed Alice took that away from her. She ceded her power to the short girl. Let her take over the situation.

Bella curled into the cushions and played with the hem on her shirt. She didn't want to look around, to memorize Alice's apartment. Sure, she wanted to know everything about her, but she didn't want to seem like some crazy stalker who'd wormed her way into another girl's apartment.

She felt the couch dip next to her and looked up to see Alice studying her face intently. The other girl bit her lip and it almost seemed like she wanted to say something, even though nothing was coming out.

They sat there, both staring and waiting for the other to say something. Bella could faintly hear the pulsing of loud music from the party they'd just left and almost wished they'd never left. It was easy to be inconspicuous there with other people around, but here … in her apartment. That was a whole different issue.

It was just the two of them, wrapped up in some weird kind of silent standoff on the couch. Neither speaking. Neither practically even blinking.

Bella watched as Alice's eyes made a circuit of her face, tracing the gentle curve of cheekbones without touching. She was memorizing her, studying her. Learning about her from close up.

The silence was growing uncomfortable.

Finally, Bella had to say something.

"So, I … um, Alice," Bella mumbled.

"I have a confession to make," Alice declared.

Bella's heart stuttered in her chest anxiously. Alice's sudden statement was so unexpected she didn't know what she could possibly be wanting to say.

"Um, okay." Her reply was brief and she looked back down at her fingers playing with her shirt.

"I can't stop thinking about you," Alice quietly said.

Bella's head popped up and their eyes met again. Alice said she was thinking about her? And she couldn't stop? Did Bella hear her correctly?

"What?" she asked in shock.

"I see you everywhere. You're always on the fringes of the group, always just kind of lurking there. I don't know what it is about you that I'm just so … taken by, but I can't stop thinking about you."

Alice's words sent shockwaves through Bella. Her stomach did flip flops and her blood started to race.

This was everything Bella had been dreaming about. Everything she'd been wishing for. Everything she'd been wanting.

So why was she so terrified?

It was a question she couldn't immediately answer, though she knew that even if she thought about it really hard she probably couldn't find a solution. She had absolutely no idea why she was so scared about all of this, but the fear was definitely there.

Maybe it was because she never wanted to leave. Maybe it was because she wanted to know everything about Alice. Maybe it was because she finally was experiencing something she'd been dreaming about for weeks.

What if the reality didn't live up to the fantasy? What if Alice wasn't what she'd expected?

Did that really matter?

No.

That was an easy question to answer for Bella. It didn't matter what Alice turned out to be like, just that she was willing to share something like that with Bella. That she was willing to share her thoughts.

Bella then realized she'd been silent for a long time. Alice had a worried look on her face and her eyes glanced off to the side in apparent shame.

Bella would have none of that.

She reached over and took one of Alice's hands that was resting in her lap and squeezed it lightly. Alice turned her head back and returned a weak smile.

"You're all I think about," Bella finally said.

"Really?" Alice's smile lit up her face and her eyes glittered with joy.

Bella nodded and returned the smile the best she could.

"I know this is kind of sudden and all, but um … I want to do something," Alice said and grinned.

How could Bella resist her when she looked so cute like that?

"Okay. What do you want to do?"

Alice bit her lip and scooted closer to Bella. She brought her head forward, only inches from Bella's. She could feel the smaller girl's hot breath across her face and it seemed to light a fire within her. Alice's hand cupped her cheek again and the softness of her fingers felt amazing.

"I want to kiss you," her voice was barely a whisper but Bella felt it deep within her bones. "Can I kiss you?"

"Please," Bella's own voice was breathy and embarrassingly uneven.

Alice brushed her lips across the other girl's, softly at first. It was like she was testing her to see if she'd jump up and run out.

Bella stayed firmly in place where she was. She wouldn't be running out.

She knew instinctually this was what she wanted.

The moment Alice's lips touched hers she knew it. She knew it deep down in her very being.

Bella responded the only way her body knew how. She leaned into her, pressing her lips firmly against Alice's. The other girl had made the first move, but now Bella's body was telling her to make the next one.

Throughout her whole life, she'd never been much on the controlling side. Yes, she'd been persuasive, but never really felt the need to be controlling. There were so many other things she could do to get people to side with her.

But here, now, in this instant. Bella wanted to control. She wanted to control Alice. She was so delicate, so soft, so fresh that some deep seeded primal side of Bella told her to control her.

So she made her move.

She pushed at one of Alice's shoulders and she fell backwards on the couch, bringing Bella with her. Alice was so small under her and she felt so breakable. Like one false move and she could snap in two.

The thought only added to Bella's growing arousal.

Every move Bella made Alice welcomed. Her hands moved all over her tiny body and Bella was rewarded with soft moans and gasps from her.

Her lips had a mind of their own and found the column of Alice's neck easily. Her skin was softer here, and her smell was more concentrated. Bella breathed her in deeply and nibbled her way up and down, concentrating on any particular area that seemed to be extra sensitive for her.

Bella finally stilled her lips on the area just below Alice's ear and sucked gently. The smaller girl moaned and she felt herself steadily growing wetter. She could feel each and every one of Alice's moans reverberating through her body and centering between her legs. There was no part of her that wasn't calling to Bella at that moment and she wanted to discover them all.

She wanted to search her, roam her, find her. She wanted to run my fingers over every inch of body and learn her. The dips. The curves. The crevices. Every birthmark. Every indent.

Just her.

Alice's hands latched onto Bella's hips and she pulled Bella tightly against her. She thrust her hips into her in a rhythmic motion, trying to find any bit of friction she could.

The atmosphere around them was growing heavier with their need, their desire for each other. Bella could sense it, taste it, feel it.

Bella wasn't the only one desperate to latch on to the body next to them. Alice was too. The way her hands were roaming over Bella's own body made that clear to her. She wanted to learn Bella just as much as Bella wanted to learn her.

The bigger girl's hands moved from whatever they were doing and found Alice's own hips. She reached around under her and grabbed the girl's ass through her jeans. She squeezed and Alice's body arched up into her. She enjoyed being handled rough apparently.

Bella would happily oblige her.

She pulled back and quickly plucked at the button of Alice's jeans. It slid out easily and the zipper was next. She didn't even bother to pull the other girl's pants off, but rather undid them just enough so her blue underwear peaked out.

The sight of Alice's panties sent Bella into a tizzy. She didn't know what it was in particular about them that made her so crazy, but perhaps it was just the fact that they covered the area that she was now longing to get into. They didn't seem to be particularly sexy underwear, just no nonsense panties that were functional.

Bella's fingertips ran along the edge of them, alternating between the soft cotton fabric and the even softer skin there. Her face was still firmly nuzzled into Alice's neck and she turned her head so that Bella could be better accommodated. It seemed the space was just big enough for her. Like Alice was built to have her there all along.

Alice's whimpers and soft noises were turning into low moans and Bella was having a hard time controlling herself. The smaller girl's body writhed underneath her, and Bella moved with her. She held on for dear life. She wanted to enjoy the ride with her.

Bella moved up and captured Alice's soft lips with her own as her fingers finally pushed past the waistband of her panties. She could feel the heat here, and it was only growing hotter by the second. Her wetness was slick on her skin and Bella groaned into Alice's mouth from the sensations under her fingertips.

Slowly, so very slowly, her fingers moved down. As much as she wanted to just plunge in and rip off Alice's clothes, she also wanted to take it slow. To show her how much she thought about her. To live out some of her dreams.

It was taking more willpower than Bella had.

She gave in.

Bella's fingers found Alice's clit and she circled around it gently. Alice moaned, deep and guttural, into Bella's mouth. Fingers moved slightly faster. Bodies thrusted against each other.

Bella continued this way for awhile, teasing her.

Alice's eyes shut and her mouth hung open. Her breathing had turned to panting and her hands were grasping at anything she could find. Bella's back, her shoulders, her arms. Even the couch itself.

"More …" Bella heard her whimper.

She grinned at the other girl's request and slipped her fingers down even further, spreading her apart and finding her slit. Alice was so wet that Bella's fingers slid around easily.

Bella claimed Alice's lips one more time as she slid a finger into her. God, she was so hot. And tight too. It was glorious. She watched Alice as her face began twisting up from the pleasure as she began slowly thrust her fingers in and out in the limited space of Alice's jeans.

While her fingers were moving, her thumb continued with her clit. Swirling around it. Massaging it. Pressing it. Flicking it.

Alice's moans grew louder and the sound of them echoing in the room made Bella's own wetness grow exponentially. To feel her fingers in this girl that she'd been dreaming about for so long. To know that she was bringing her this pleasure and moreover she was enjoying it so immensely. That Alice had been thinking about her just as much.

It was almost too much for Bella. She hadn't even taken off any article of clothing and she was so close to climaxing herself.

It was the sheer desire that all these feelings were stirring in her.

It was something else too.

It was the look in Alice's eyes. It was a desperate look, a pleading look. A look that said "don't leave me."

And Bella didn't want to.

She wanted to stay there, her hand constantly manipulating Alice like this. Constantly bringing her to this height of her pleasure. Knowing that for that moment the most important people in the world were the two of them.

Just Bella and Alice.

Moving together in the world's oldest dance.

Bella felt Alice begin to constrict around her fingers and she knew that Alice's climax was nearing.

She thrust her fingers a few more times and pressed into Alice's clit once more. It was just enough to send the smaller girl over the edge. Her back arched up off the couch and her mouth hung open, calling out Bella's name.

God, she was so beautiful like this. Bella couldn't stop staring at her. If she had thought Alice was perfect before, she had been wrong. She hadn't seen her like this. If she had known this was what she looked like when she climaxed, maybe she would have done something earlier.

The thought occurred to Bella that this was something she wanted to experience again. Over and over. Watching Alice surge to these heights and know that Bella had been the one to do it.

She wanted to love her.

No, she already loved her.

She already loved this perfect creature in the throes of passion under her.

And the thought terrified her.

She knew next to nothing about her, other than what she'd been able to gather so far. But somehow that seemed like enough.

She knew that Alice was definitely willing. She knew that Alice enjoyed her touch.

She knew she wanted to know everything about Alice. She wanted to go to sleep with her, bodies curled up together, and wake up with her in the morning. Every morning. Forever.

It wasn't a decision that Bella made lightly. It was a decision that would affect her life, affect everybody else's lives.

She just hoped she'd made the right one.

And yet, she couldn't seem to care if it was right or wrong. She just knew that she wanted Alice, no matter what came of it. She was selfish like that. It was rather unwholesome trait, but it was still one she had.

She watched as Alice put herself back together, small tremors still running through her body. She noticed her hair was all messed up, pressed up at odd angles and smashed down in weird places.

Her one hand was still in Alice's panties, gently petting her. She took her other free hand and ran it through Alice's hair. It was soft and silky and all Bella wanted to do was bury her nose in it. She wanted to memorize Alice's smell. Take it deep within herself. She wanted it to be the only thing she smelled.

She did her best smoothing down the weird bumps and Alice grinned at her while she did this. Her glow was divine. She looked like she'd been lit from the inside. Her eyes sparkled and glowed.

Alice wrapped her arms around Bella's torso and pulled her closer. They lay there for a minute, just basking in each other's presence, before either of them moved or said anything.

Bella's legs fell on either side of Alice's tiny body and she could feel Alice's lingering body heat even through both of their clothes.

The air was thick with musk. A glorious smell that they'd both created.

The sound of the party next door still pulsed through the walls.

"Come on. Let's go in my bedroom," Alice whispered in Bella's ear.

XXXX

Bella laid there in bed, watching Alice's naked sleeping form. The events of last night played over and over in her mind. Alice's face. Her breath. The sounds she made when she came. How she quivered under Bella's touch.

She wanted nothing more than to never leave this bed again.

If there were only some way.

But sadly, Bella would have to be leaving soon. She had things to do. Responsibilities. She had never disliked them before, but in that moment she hated them. They were taking her from Alice's side.

She shifted her weight in the bed and moved to scoot off the side. The movement must have woken Alice because her eyes slid open and Alice whimpered.

Bella immediately stilled herself, one leg already hanging off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked quietly. She reached out her hand for Bella's and she took it, holding it tight.

"I have to leave," Bella said with sadness.

"I don't want you to leave," Alice replied and Bella saw tears flood the other girl's eyes.

Then Bella heard the one word she'd been thinking all night.

"Forever," Alice mumbled.

The single word pulled at Bella's heart and in that instant she reconsidered everything in her life. Everything flashed before her eyes, but when it faded all she was left with was Alice's beautiful face.

Bella slid back in bed and curled herself around Alice's warm body. She buried her face in Alice's messy bed hair and inhaled. She smelled like that unique combination of cinnamon, sex and sleep. A heady cocktail it was.

"I can stay as long as you want," Bella mumbled into Alice's hair.

Alice's reply was simple.

"That's a very long time indeed."


End file.
